Musings of an Apple Saleswoman
by Silent Q
Summary: Odd title, huh? It's a HarryXLuna fic set in fifth year. An alternate scene to the mistletoe. Quite alternate indeed. A oneshot.


I was dancing. I find it's more fun than walking or running. Walking seems too ordered and running often makes me a bit tired. Dancing is the space in-between. You get to see everything when you dance. What's in front of you, what's behind. The colours swirling as you move.

I danced down an empty corridor. But it wasn't empty. There was a boy sitting in it. Somewhere near the middle. The middle's a nice place to be. Never too close to the edge. The compromise. Like dancing. So I danced up to him. He looked a little sad but I suppose a large number of teenagers do. But I wanted to see him smile.

"Hello Harry Potter." I said. I always say the last name for people I like. I think he knew that by then. Or maybe he thought I just did it for him. Same thing really. Yes it was Harry Potter. He smiled at me but I could see it was more a forced smile of politeness.

I wanted to see him smile for real.

"Hi Luna Lovegood." Maybe he was just responding in kind. I like to think I was the only one he liked enough to say the last name for too. The thought made me smile.

"The Wallters will get you if you sit there too long." I said, alerting him to the possible danger. After all, Wallters are known to feed on those who sit against walls for too long. He nodded seriously and stood up before smiling another smile of politeness.

"Then I suppose we should go for a bit of a walk." Harry replied. "To throw them off." So we started dancing. Well Harry was watching me dance while he walked. And we talked.

"You're thinking." I pointed out.

"Yes." He replied simply, probably not wanting to go into it. That was fine. We didn't have to.

"Well stop."

"Huh?"

"What you are thinking about is obviously making you sad so you must stop thinking about it." I explained. He was quiet for a bit and I began to hum along with my steps. He stopped and so did I a second later. I turned to face him and saw him looking up.

There was mistletoe there. I swallowed.

"Mistletoe, Do you know it's often infested with Nargles?" It was a bit of a stupid thing to say. It was true, sure. But it just seemed like the wrong thing to say. I said it expecting Harry to jump out from underneath but he didn't. He just tilted his head at me. It was an interesting expression.

"Nargles… are they the ones that scramble your thoughts?" I smiled and shook my head. He tried but he couldn't quite remember. Lot's of people get them mixed up so it's fine.

"No. That's Wrackspurts." I explained helpfully.

"So do I have any Wrackspurts around me now?" I looked at him oddly. It seemed an odd question to ask in our current situation, beneath a known Nargle hotspot.

"No…"

"Good." He said before leaning towards me. "Then we'll know I'm thinking perfectly clearly when I do this." And then he kissed me. He tilted my head up slightly and caught my lips with his. It was quite pleasant. I didn't have a comparison, of course but it was very nice. Quite right for a first kiss.

And then he pulled away and I'm pretty sure I lit out a little whimper at the loss of contact. I opened my eyes and regarded him staring at me. He always wore his emotions on his glasses. Those adorable glasses. He was feeling triumphant yet hesitant. Waiting for my reaction. Perhaps I had not kissed back properly. Maybe he thought I didn't like it.

"Mmm…" It wasn't my smartest reply but it was all I could do to sigh happily with a smile. This seemed to ease his fears and he smiled. It was a proper smile this time but I almost missed it. His eyes were a fascinating colour.

"Luna..." He started to say something but trailed off. "Luna Lovegood, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend for the foreseeable future. I've grown quite fond of you… oh bugger that sounds so formal." He chuckled to himself slightly. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

"That's much friendlier." I replied. I'm still not sure where my words came from. I was happy they did. "I'd like that very much, Harry Potter."

"Good." He said. "Because I liked that kiss and I'd very much enjoy the chance to do it again."

"Me too." I kissed him this time. He didn't kiss back straight away and I thought I'd done something wrong. Perhaps I wasn't supposed to instigate the second kiss. Or maybe it was too soon. But really it was just a moments surprise and he kissed me back.

We danced to the great hall. Both of us this time. He held my hands as we spun gently down the halls of Hogwarts. Some people laughed but we didn't hear. Some smiled and sighed and shot us jealous looks but we didn't notice.

We stood in front of a large percent of the student populace for a moment as we looked for a space for us both. Harry had his arm around my waist. It felt nice. There were many murmurs and whispers and shouts but one stood up above the rest.

"Potty and Loony?" It was Draco. Draco Malfoy. He no doubt had some jibe to yell. "It makes sense the two insane people end up together." He waited for laughter and a few Slytherins delivered. Most people waited to see Harry's reaction. He just smiled again. A good, honest, happy smile.

"I think so to. I'm glad you approve." It wasn't the response Draco was expecting but I didn't care. And neither did Harry. He just held me in his arms and we stared into each others eyes. I could tell that we were meant…

Oh? I'm sorry I do ramble on sometimes. You should have stopped me sooner. Here are your apples. Me and my husband pick them together. Have a good day

* * *

This is just a one-shot. I wanted to ask. I'm planning/writing a crossover story with Harry Potter/Fallout 3. It's got Harry in it. Not as the vault dweller though. Basically, the vault dweller will be evil and i would like any suggestions for his name because i don't create well under pressure.

Cheers in advance.


End file.
